highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
House Highdown Military Forces
Current Military Personnel * 400 of Jefferson’s veterans (veteran technological medium infantry) * 50 ludd personal guard (professional technological medium infantry) * 50 ludd rough riders (veteran technological light cavalry) * 500 Ludd troopers (volunteer modern medium infantry) * 500 ludd cavalry (professional modern light cavalry) * 4,000 Kroot soldiers (professional modern light infantry) * 1,000 krootox riders and hounds (professional modern medium cavalry) * 200 Siege warfare troopers from Harlocke (professional modern medium infantry) * 100 Storm Troopers * Team 13 Force Organisation Cornelius' specialists Team 13 * 5 specialists in command team * 4 trooper assault team * 4 trooper recon team Stormtroopers * 1x Company command squad (5 including Captain) * 3x Scout Sniper teams (sniper and spotter in each) * 3x Platoon command squad (5 including Lieutenant) * 6x Combat squads (10 including Sergeant) Navy Corps * Encompasses Battlegroup Gaiana, including support and House Highdown trading vessels * Led by Vice Admiral (Highdown or Niko serves as Admiral when needed) ** Based on flagship * Non-Admiral led groups are led by Commodore * Individual combat voidships (and Universe Mass Conveyor stardock) led by Captains * Noncombat voidships (except UMC) and system ships led by Commander Flight Corps * Led by Air Vice-Marshal * Each ship or base with aeronautica is led by Air Commodore or Group Captain, depending on size. Marine Corps * Led by Major General mostly subordinate to Navy Vice Admiral * Specialist ship combat forces mainly trained by Stormtrooper company * Trained extensively in guarding, ship defense, and boarding action skills. Experts in zero g and hard void combat. * Deal with ship security - patterned after Arbites Army Corps * Led by General * Ground forces * Regiments are arranged and deployed as needed, typically assigned to the same command staff but not in a formal regimental system. * Extensive inter-regiment training, with all other regiments rotating in and out of the Combined Arms regiment * As Regiments grow, they can be expanded to Brigades with several specialised Regiments/Battalions * Aim for ~2,000 troops per regiment * Divisions are focused in broad areas; regiments and brigades can be generalist within this area or provide more niche specialisation * Army organisation is focused around the Company, with individual companies rarely being split in order to enhance morale. The goal size of each company is 150, based on recommendations from psychologis experts. Current Materiel * 40 Fury interceptors * 10 Starhawk bombers * 2 Devourer Dropship * 15 Sentinels * 12 Chimera * 10 Wyrm supply truck * 8 Leman Russ * 5 Basilisks * 5 Valkyries * 5 Salamander scout tanks * 2 Leman Russ Executioner * 2 Leman Russ Demolisher * 2 Hellhounds * 2 Hydra flak tanks * 2 Atlas recovery vehicles * 2 Trojan support vehicles * 1 Salamander command tank = Materiel Designs Aeronautica and Small Craft Chimera Leman Russ Macharius Manufacturing Patterns Miscellaneous Materiel Ordnance Personal Armour Small Arms Voidships Alchemist's Heart Allocution of SIlence Allure of the Void Allusion of Grandeur Category:Ludd Designs Category:Materiel Category:Vehicles Category:Regiments